


Rope Burnt Wrists

by Anonymous



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Hand Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, sometimes you just need to be tied up and pounded until you can't think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: John just needs to be tied up and taken care of. Luckily, he has two husbands that are happy to oblige.
Relationships: Wilbur Cross/Xander Lee/John McNamara
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Rope Burnt Wrists

**Author's Note:**

> I'm asexual as shit. Trusting myself to write smut was the first mistake.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Xander whispers. 

"I'm sure," John murmurs back, not trusting himself to speak any louder. He's completely bare and already hard. Xander pulls John's wrists above his head and binds them together with rope before tying them to the headboard.

"They're loose, so if you need to pull free…" Xander trails off and runs his hand gently down John's arm, across his collarbone, and up his neck, stopping to cup his cheek. "Do you still want the blindfold?"

"Please."

He watches as Xander motions for Wilbur to come over, bringing with him a black blindfold. John lifts his head and lets Wilbur tie it, obscuring his vision completely.

Wilbur's hands trail down the sides of John's neck, stopping to rest at his shoulders. He feels a warm breath against his lips and reaches up into a kiss. Xander's hands run down John's sides, gently tracing his thumbs over John's hip bones.

Wilbur starts pressing kisses down John's neck. He brushes his lips over John's collarbone and he squirms, pulling at the rope around his wrists. When Wilbur gently nips at his skin, John has to bite back a whimper. A hand--he's not sure whose--runs through his hair, and he shivers.

Wilbur continues to bite and suck at John's collarbone as Xander moves his hands down. John feels Xander brush his fingers along the inside of his thighs and pulls against the rope harder. Xander's hands disappear and Wilbur pulls away. He arches his back, trying desperately to find contact.

"I need you to be good for me, kitten, can you do that?" Xander says, tracing John's cheekbone. John presses into the touch. "I need an answer."

All John can manage is a hasty nod, but it's clearly enough, because hands go back to trailing along his thighs, up his sides, over his torso, lips brushing against his neck and chest, teeth grazing his skin. He whimpers, pressing blindly into the touch, taking care not to pull at his restraints again. 

A hand wraps around his dick, and he lets out a quiet whine, bucking his hips up. Another hand holds his hips in place and the first begins to stroke slowly, almost painfully so. John strains against the hand on his hip, desperately trying to get more stimulation.

"Can you tell us what you want?" Wilbur whispers, voice hoarse. His hands--they must be his, they're calloused and rough against John's skin--run up his sides, his neck, his face, and tangle in his hair. He pulls gently. John moans, grabbing at the headboard.

"More, anything, please--!" he chokes out. Wilbur's hands disappear, and Xander slows to a stop, moving to trail his hands over John's chest. Somewhere to the side, John hears the pop of a cap.

"Is this still okay?" Wilbur asks, his weight making the bed dip again.

All John can manage is a weak, wanting "Please." He grips the headboard harder, his knuckles white, and Wilbur presses one finger inside of him. He whimpers quietly, and Xander moves his hands up to caress John's face.

"You're doing so well, kitten," he murmurs, his thumb brushing against John's lips. "Such a good boy. Is this alright?"

John nods, letting out a shaky breath as Wilbur adds another finger.

"Good, good." Xander traces his fingers over John's skin, lingering over certain spots that he assumes must be marks from earlier. "You look so pretty like this…" He presses a gentle kiss to John's shoulder, then more across his chest. John lets out another broken moan as Wilbur adds a third finger.

"I need--ah!--please, more, I--"

Wilbur pulls out his fingers, shifting slightly, and rests his hands on John's thighs. John whimpers as he feels the head of Wilbur's dick press against his entrance, biting back a moan as he pushes in agonizingly slowly. His breath hitches when he feels Wilbur twitch inside of him.

Wilbur rubs John's thighs gently, giving him time to adjust, and when John nods, he begins to move, thrusting slowly into him, fingers gripping John's skin hard enough to leave bruises. John moans, tilting his head back, and Xander responds by trailing his kisses up, nipping at the junction of John's neck and jaw. He whines, pulling at the rope again, and Xander pulls away.

"I thought you said you would be good for me, kitten. Is this how a good boy behaves?"

John whimpers in response.

"Now, how do you think you should make it up to me…?" Xander trails off, cupping John's cheek.

"I could--" Wilbur thrusts into him harder and he moans through his words. "I could suck you off…?"

"It doesn't have to be a question, dear. But you aren't in much of a position to be doing that, don't you think?"

John pulls at the rope again, not trusting himself to talk.

"You want me to untie you?" John nods, and suddenly the ropes are gone. He rubs at his wrists, where the skin feels raw, and props himself up slightly. Xander runs his hands down John's chest. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, I--" He cuts off his words with a whine, arching his back and grabbing at the sheets.

"Okay, kitten." Xander runs a hand back up John's chest, his neck, his jaw, stopping at his cheek, and brushes his thumb over John's lips. "Open up for me?"

John parts his lips, and Xander runs his thumb along John's jaw. "So pretty," he murmurs, and John feels Xander's dick press against his lips. He licks at the tip and takes in as much as he can, hearing Xander groan above him.

Wilbur's hand wraps around John's dick and he moans around Xander, bobbing his head. Xander tangles one hand in John's hair and runs the other along his jaw. John whines, bucking his hips and humming around Xander's dick, a knot forming in his stomach. He feels Wilbur's hands trace up his thighs to settle on his hips.

"Are you close?" he whispers. John whimpers. "Whenever you need, baby." John bobs his head faster, moaning and whining as Wilbur thrusts harder, twitching inside him.

"I'm--" Xander groans, the hand in John's hair tightening. "I'm close, too, kitten. Do you want--?" He's cut off with a moan as John speeds up, running his tongue under Xander's dick and grazing his teeth gently against it. He feels warm come hit the back of his throat and sputters, swallowing all he can. Xander pulls away, wiping a thumb along the corner of John's mouth, and strokes John's cheek as he moans louder, tilting his head back as he comes undone. Wilbur continues to thrust into him, John's legs twitching with overstimulation, until suddenly everything disappears. 

John pants, sweat dripping down his body, and collapses back against the mattress. Distantly he notes that the water in the bathroom is running. After what feels like an eternity, the bed dips again, and a warm washcloth runs across his torso. Someone peels away the blindfold and he squints at the sudden change in light. He watches as Xander wipes him down while Wilbur runs his hands up and down his arms lovingly.

When he's finally finished, Xander tosses the washcloth into a nearby hamper and cuddles next to John, head tucked into his neck. Wilbur lays down on his other side, still tracing his hands over exposed skin, lingering over the array of red and purple marks.

"I love you," Wilbur whispers, moving his hands to run through John's hair. "You're so beautiful. I love you."

"So good," Xander adds, mumbling into John's neck. "Always so good for us. We love you so much."

John can barely talk, much less think, but he hums happily as Wilbur pulls him close and Xander presses into his side, allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't feel scared to leave kudos or a comment. No one can judge you for reading this more than they'll judge me for writing it.
> 
> Tumblr: im-horny-off-main


End file.
